Recurrent
by ArkaschaPlotnik
Summary: Hibari sabe que está siendo reemplazado. También sabe que no hará nada para evitarlo. D18


Decidí pasarlo al español porque necesito escribir algo, pero las palabras no vienen esta vez.

Recurrente

_What I am to you is not real_  
_What I am to you, you do not need_  
_What I am to you is not what you mean to me_  
_You give me miles and miles of mountains_  
_And I'll ask for the sea_

_Lo que soy para ti no es real _

_Lo que soy para ti, no es lo que necesitas. _

_Lo que soy para ti, no es lo que significas para mi _

_Me ofreces millas y millas de montañas _

_Y yo te pediré el mar._

_-Damien Rice, "Volcano"_

* * *

La primera vez que pasa, Hibari no le da importancia. No es asunto suyo, y deja que el tiempo pase mientras se encarga de cosas que sí le interesan

La segunda vez, se encoge de hombros cuando Kusakabe le informa que Dino no ha llamado ni enviado nada respecto al evento, y supone que todo ha sido cancelado. No es hasta que escucha a Tsuna y Kyoko hablar de lo atractivos que Dino y su cita lucían juntos, que se da cuenta de que el evento se llevó acabo y fue, de hecho, un éxito.

La tercera vez que Dino le promete que harán algo juntos, Hibari lo espera con ganas. Nunca ha ido a Sicilia, pero ha escuchado a los hombres de Dino hablar acerca de lo hermosa y pacífica que es. Conforme la fecha del viaje se acerca y Dino no lo menciona de nuevo, ni una sola vez, Hibari asume que lo ha cancelado, y piensa que al menos no tendrá que empacar y desempacar. Sin embargo, en cuanto llama a Dino, se da cuenta de que el Capo está en Sicilia, con alguien más. Hibari frunce el ceño y dirige un gesto desaprobatorio al teléfono mientras cuelga, informando a Kusakabe que el Décimo Cavallone no les asistirá en esa misión puesto que no se encuentra cerca y no llegaría a tiempo. Al día siguiente, Hibari Kyouya y un pequeño grupo de ataque se infiltran en territorio enemigo para recupera información que le había sido robada a la Fundación respecto al análisis de las cajas. Es una batalla difícil puesto que Hibari debería haber contado con un equipo de Cavallone para realizar el ataque, pero al final del día nadie ha muerto y Hibari sigue demasiado molesto como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de desquitarse contra la pared. Dos días después, cuando deja caer su reporte en el escritorio de Tsunayoshi, Hibari tiene cara de que no ha dormido nada y sus nudillos siguen hinchados e incluso sangrando. Sawada sabe que es mejor no mencionarlo y le deja marcharse sin un solo comentario respecto a sus acciones descuidadas.

La cuarta ocasión que Dino cambia los planes sin avisarle, Hibari ya espera que pase. Se mantiene en silencio mientras Cavallone le habla de cómo va a volar a España ese fin de semana para pasar unos días ahí con una chica de la que Hibari no ha escuchado antes. Se muerde la lengua y sale de la habitación, dejando a Dino con cara de sorpresa. Kyouya piensa que Dino está actuando. Está seguro de que no olvidaría así como así que ese viaje lo habían planeado juntos, así como no ha olvidado que Kyouya aborrece las cerezas y toma el té a las cinco. En cuanto vuelve a la mansión Vongola, se encarga de sacar su frustración con las paredes, reabriendo heridas que tienen poco de haber sanado.

La quinta vez, el guardián de la Nube piensa que está siendo reemplazado. La sexta, Hibari está seguro de que eso es lo que pasa. En ambas ocasiones está lleno de ira, y en ambas ocasiones se encarga de marcar aún más las paredes.

La séptima ocasión, Hibari asiente amablemente mientras Dino le habla de pasar un tiempo juntos en algún lugar exótico a finales de Noviembre. Septiembre acaba de empezar, y en cuanto el rubio se marcha, Hibari se da cuenta de que no le ha confrontado respecto a todas las veces que lo ha mandado al diablo para salir con alguien más. No le ha reclamado por dejarle esperando. Entonces, Kyouya se da cuenta de lo que pasa: no quiere ser reemplazado, y ha terminado por aceptar la actitud de Dino para ver cuántas veces más piensa hacer lo mismo. Hibari permite que pase, para ver cuánto puede aguantar. Para ver si es todo lo que Dino puede ofrecerle: planes cancelados por alguien más.

Kyouya ya no tiene la fuerza suficiente para desgarrarse la piel contra la pared.


End file.
